vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Fenton
Summary Maddie Fenton is the wife of Jack Fenton and mother of Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton. Unlike her husband she is a very skilled ghost hunter and scientist, capable of fighting several ghosts on her own and help make several of the Fenton's gadgets and more. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Madeline "Maddie" Fenton Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: 40s Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts (She is a ninth degree black belt), Pressure Points, Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation (Hidden within her jumpsuit are multiple small lasers weapons and tasers), Dimensional Storage, Non-Physical Interaction (Most of her weapons can hit ghosts in their non-corpreal or intangible state), Energy Projection (Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Bazooka and other energy weapons), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (The Jack o Ninetails releases severl cabels that wrap around the target and electricutes them, the Specter Deflector electrocutes any ghost that comes in contact with it or the wearer), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, the Fenton Peeler rips ghosts apart atom by atom), Forcefield Creation (The Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle has a built-in Anti-Ghost shield), Power Nullification (The Specter Deflector creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels any ghost or ghost ability, while on a ghost it nullifies there powers), Energy Absorption (The Ghost Weasel is able to absorb ambient ghost energy), Statistics Amplification (The Ghost Gloves boost her strength), Portal Creation, BFR (The Fenton Bazooka can fire a beam of energy that creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks up any nearby ghosts), Sealing (Fenton Thermos), Ice Manipulation (The Anti-Ghost Assualt Vehicle can shoot blasts extreme cold capable of freezing objects solid). Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the body on a molecular level and effect the mind and soul) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Able to physically harm Jack) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to season 2 Tucker) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to Jack who sent season 3 Skulker flying with a single kick, ripped through Undergrowth's vines which season 3 Danny Phantom struggled to do) Speed: FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Able to keep up and react to ghosts that are at least comparable to the Box Ghost) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to season 2 Jack) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Superior to season 3 Jazz) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease)| At least Class K (Comparable to Jack who could drag a monster the size of a small building) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to season 1 Sam and Tucker who both survived a Ghost Ray from a serious Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Survived two attacks from season 3 Spectra) Stamina: Superhuman (Could fight several ghosts at the same time without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Jumpsuit, Anti-Ghost Technology Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Created the Fenton Ghost Portal, several Anti-Ghost weapons that are capable of ripping ghosts apart atom by atom or nullfy powers, created and can operate several different vehicles like the Ghost Assault Vehicle and the Fenton Jet, she is also an expert ghost hunter) Weaknesses: Several of her weapons only work against ghosts. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon